Bells Ring for the Forgotten
by gotosleepryan
Summary: Ben Ravencroft has returned from the dead. No one knows for sure how, but everyone knows they're in a lot of danger. When Ben causes Daphne and Fred to forget Mystery, Inc., it's up to Velma, Shaggy, and Scooby to save the day. Crossover cause this is a Cinderella 3 AU.
1. chapter 1

He wasn't really aware that he still existed. That is, he didn't know he was alive until he opened his eyes and found himself lying where he'd gotten trapped in the spellbook.

He sat up, confused. He had been trapped in there. For how long? And how had he escaped? He had almost no memory of what had happened after Sarah had pulled him in.

He took his mind off of the spellbook and checked on his physical state. Ben Ravencroft was hungry, moreso for revenge than anything. He didn't care how he'd left the spellbook anymore, he was glad to be rid of Sarah. He found patches of his jacket scorched, however, leading him to wonder what exactly had happened.

Right next to him, like a curse he couldn't get rid of, was said spellbook.

The spellbook was in perfect condition, or at least, as perfect as it was when he'd gotten his hands on it.

Ben smirked.

 _This is perfect_ , he mused to himself.

It was perfect to get revenge on those meddling brats and their dog, as well. He picked up the spellbook with shaky hands. The spells, incantations, everything was still there.

 _Do I still have my powers?_ He opened and closed his hand, and with ease, he summomed a green flame in the palm of his once again open hand. He extinguished it, grinning again.

He could find them. He could find them and tear them apart. If it was that easy before the spellbook, imagine how incredibly easy it'd be now!

He was going to have his revenge.

 _He was going to have his revenge._

OoOoOoOoO

 ** _Hey! I'm sorry this is incredibly short but I will get to the good stuff. Not that more than one person will read this :')_**


	2. Chapter 2

"Like, it's a beautiful morning outside," Shaggy threw open the curtains, "and nothing would be more beautiful than a delicious omelet for breakfast!"

"Reah!" Scooby giggled and helped Shaggy get his groceries to the counter.

"Like, let's see, we've got sausage, bacon, tomatoes, and a few onions. Do we want yellow or red?"

An odd noise at the door caught Scooby's attention. He turned toward the noise and saw the door handle starting to glow green.

"Raggy?"

"What, Scoob?"

"Reen!"

"Green? I don't think I have green onions in here."

"Ro, reen!" He turned Shaggy's head to look at the door handle.

"Like, what is that?"

In a split second, the door started to splinter and break. Scooby and Shaggy ducked behind the entryway, not peeking out. The sound of it being ripped off its hinges resounded through the house and sunlight streamed in from outside.

"What just happened down there?!" Fred yelled as he came out of his room. He started going downstairs. Velma and Daphne came out of the basement and Shaggy and Scooby peeked in from the kitchen.

"Oh, my god!" Velma exclaimed upon seeing Ben standing where the door had been.

"Surprise!" He yelled as he summoned magic and shot it at Daphne and Velma. Velma ducked back into the door, but Daphne was caught up in the blast. It sent her unconscious and she fell.

"Daphne!" Fred yelled.

"Oh, how touching. Would you like to join her?" He fired a blast at Fred, too, as Velma came out of the basement to stand by Shaggy and Scooby.

"Like, Freddy!"

"And I won't forget about you," he said as he aimed at Velma. He fired and she ducked behind a mirror on it. The beam deflected and burned a hole in the carpet. Velma peeked out.

"What do you want with us?!" She asked, voice quivering.

"Are you going to stand behind that mirror all day or will you find out?"

"I think I'll stay here, thank you!"

"Suit yourself. I'll just take Daphne and Fred with me and be on my way."

"And just what do you plan to do with them?" She asked, stepping out a bit. Daphne and Fred began to stir.

"What's going on?" Fred asked, sitting up.

"My head hurts," Daphne groaned.

"It's okay, you two," he said in a gentler voice. "There was a huge fight, but don't worry. It's all taken care of. Are you ready to leave?" He took their arms gently as they stood up.

"What's going on?" Fred asked again, more insistently.

"Oh, no, it's worse than I thought. We'll walk back to the Avalon Ballroom and I'll explain everything, out you go." He ushered them out the gap where the door once was.

"What?! Why are they going with you?!" At the sound of Velma's voice, something stirred in them and they looked at her with the faintest trace of recognition.

"If you two will excuse me, I need to have a word with this woman." Daphne and Fred went out the door and Velma slipped out from behind the cabinet and went to chase after Daphne and Fred. He stood in her way. She looked at him questioningly.

"You look confused, Velma."

"How could you be back? Why did they go with you?"

"Are you afraid?" Her gaze hardened.

"How could I be anything but terrified? What did you do to them?"

"You may have thought that you defeated me. You may even have thought you could be safe but I'm back, and I'm going to change your reality as you know it. If you wanted, you could come join me..." He outstretched his hand.

Velma met his gaze, then took his hand firmly. Then she whirled him around, bringing him to his knees.

"What did you do to them?!" she demanded, grip firm on his shoulder. He quickly overpowered her and shoved her against the wall.

"All you need to know is that you shouldn't count on seeing Daphne and Fred ever again. In fact, I'm making it clear, right here and now. If you dare come near them, you'll get it worse than them. They've only been blindsided. I can do much worse." He grabbed her wrist, tightening his grip before she jerked away.

"Get out," she said, voice low and trembling, pointing towards the where the front door used to be. He merely grinned and began to comply.

"Oh, and as a goodbye touch, I think I'll do one more spell, just for fun." He pointed at her, causing her to believe he was going to cast one on her, but then fired at Shaggy and Scooby.

They immediately shrunk to about seven inches and began to fall from their original heights. Velma ran across the room and fell trying to catch them in her hands. While she succeeded, she was vulnerable to another attack.

She turned to face him. He was standing at her safe spot, holding on to the cabinet door. She panted and her eyes narrowed.

"Leave already," she hissed. "You've caused enough damage."

"Alright," he said as he began to turn around. "But how does it feel to have lost, to know that any silly attempt of yours to get them back will be futile?" he sneered. Velma screamed, let Shaggy and Scooby go, and pulled her hand into a fist, in a full sprint towards Ben.

Instead of making contact with her intended target, Ben opened the cabinet door again and her fist met the wood and glass, causing it to splinter and shatter and become buried into her skin. She broke through the flimsy wood entirely. Both she and Ben were shocked. He turned around wordlessly and ran to meet Daphne and Fred.

"Come back here, you coward!" Velma shouted and ran to catch him. He began to summon a teleportation spell. She ran for him, but he disappeared with Daphne and Fred. It was too late. He was gone. They all were.

She had all but torn her knuckles apart, and she was bleeding heavily. She felt a tug on her sock and gasped.

It was Shaggy. She had forgotten what had happened.

"Shaggy!" Velma got on her knees. Scooby accompanied Shaggy, even smaller (but that made sense since he was a dog).

"Like, Velma, you're bleeding!"

"You're seven inches tall!" Velma brought her good hand to her forehead. "Why didn't he do anything to me?"

"Re robably rants ro rare rou ro rake rhings reven worse ," Scooby said.

"So he wants to spare me to play mind games? That son of a bitch." Her eyes widened despite their already frantic look. "I'm going to kill him. I'm actually going to commit murder."

"But, like, didn't you hear his warning? If we go near the Avalon, he's going to give it to you bad!"

"I don't care, we have to try to get them back!"

"But what are we going to do?" Velma sighed.

"I don't know."

"You need to bandage your hand first."

"I'm fine," she said stubbornly.

"We can discuss a plan after you've, like, bandaged your hand. Everyone will spot you easily with what's going on there." She huffed but went back inside the house to fix her hand.

OoOoOoOoO

 ** _I know this definitely has a lot of differences_** **_from the movie I said it was a crossover with but it's the plot concept, I guess. I'm currently revising my other chapters and continuing this work!_**


End file.
